Sweetened And Frozen
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Anna and Elsa of Arendelle,Norway decided to move to New York to show their love to kids there but the kids' parents just seemed sort of nerve-wracking to the two sisters.


Anna and Elsa of Arendelle,Norway have moved to New York to live a new life. They decided to spend their lives meeting and greeting kids especially those who are big fans of Disney's Frozen. While meeting and greeting kids, the two sisters found out that the kids' parents were just being too selfish that Anna and Elsa love their kids so much. For that reason, Anna and Elsa decided to secretly kidnap the parents and take them to the snowy outskirts of New York where they raped them and choked them with chocolate just before freezing them to death. One seven-year-old girl named Chancy Evans reported this fiasco to the New York Police Department after Anna and Elsa somehow victimized her parents in Times Square during a meet-and-greet. The Special Victims Unit came and investigated. They saw the little girl crying. "It's okay. We're here to help you," said Olivia Benson as she hugged her and put her inside her car many minutes later. They went to the headquarters along with the other SVU team members. "My parents and I were just walking in the streets of downtown when I saw Anna and Elsa. I said 'mom, dad, let's go meet them' and so we did but when we approached the two sisters, they suddenly just started looking at my parents like crazy. Anna and Elsa then grabbed my parents and put them in a stray car. I asked them where are they taking them and the two sisters said they were going to take them to the snowy mountains to do something very special. They didn't tell me what it is. They just didn't," Chancy narrated. The next day, the SVU team took a long journey to the snowy mountains in the outskirts of New York. They looked around for hours until they eventually found two dead frozen bodies with massive chocolate stuffed in the mouths. "So this is what Anna and Elsa did to that little girl's parents," said Amanda Rollins. She and the rest of the SVU team then put the bodies in their van and drove back to the city side. Chancy's parents were identified as thirty-five-year-old Lara Evans and thirty-four-year-old Jerlo Evans. A couple days later, Olivia and Amanda went to Times Square again to see if Anna and Elsa were there but they weren't. Olivia and Amanda then called the NYPD to start a search party. As a result, they looked all over town until they found the two sisters in a bar several days later. The police officers examined their I.D. cards and announced the address to the SVU team. Furthermore, the officers handcuffed Anna and Elsa and took them to the headquarters. Meanwhile, Odafin Tutuola and Dominick Carisi went to Anna and Elsa's house and searched for clues about missing and murdered parents. The two men found a fairly long list of names written on paper as well as jewelries stuffed in a bag and empty boxes of chocolate. In the meantime, Olivia and Amanda were interrogating Anna and Elsa in the headquarters. "We didn't kill the kids' parents," Elsa pleaded. "We didn't kill anybody," Anna added. "Well you told that little girl Chancy you were taking her parents to the snowy mountains for something special and you didn't want to tell her what it is," Amanda growled. "It's a secret," Anna remarked. "You know what that means? It means you don't want to admit the fact that you killed her parents," Amanda growled again. "We told you already. We didn't kill anybody. I swear to god," Elsa uttered. Odafin and Dominick entered the room with those items they found in Anna and Elsa's house. "Anna, Elsa, we found this list of names and these boxes of chocolate at your house. Can you tell us what they are for?" Dominick commanded. "This is a list of people with kids we meet," said Elsa. "This is our chocolate that we eat," said Anna. "Why are these the way they are when these parents' bodies were found?!" Amanda spoke loudly. "No way! These are just people with kids we meet and chocolate we eat," Elsa pleaded. "Oh I believe they are alright but one day when you made this list, you added on were you murdered a kid's parent and again and again until it's just something you can't leave alone," Odafin murmured. "What was it like, Elsa? Did you panic when you froze them? Anna, you had chocolate all over their skin and their mouths?" Dominick questioned firmly. Anna and Elsa just looked at him with a disgusted facial expression. Everyone else started talking madly almost all at once at the two sisters. "You guys! Chill out, please!" Olivia shouted. The room stood silent for a couple seconds. Dominick then put the bag of jewelries on the table. "What is that?!" Amanda peeped. "Well Anna and Elsa know. Don't they?" Dominick stated. "One man was about to get married…to a woman almost the same age as your husband, Anna," Odafin mentioned. The Arendelle sisters didn't say anything. "Well what's the matter?! Why are you so quiet?! Don't you guys remember killing Fredrick Dubson?! Perhaps I should refresh your memory, Anna. Did you take that jewelry off before or after you raped him and choked him with chocolate?!" Dominick yelled. "Alright, that's it. I can't take it anymore. This meeting is over," said Olivia. "No. We need to help them," Amanda pleaded. "You see? We're going to examine this case very seriously. Now this list has thirty-five names on it leading us to conclude that there might be thirty-five parents out there!" Dominick exploded slamming his hand on the table. "Yeah if we find any more frozen bodies, we're going to charge these two sisters with murder," Amanda decided. "Anna, Elsa, we can't stop this if this is going to continue from you guys," said Dominick. "If it does, we'll keep going until we check every last mark!" Odafin asserted. "We're going to ask the district attorney to petition the governor to reinstate the death penalty so with all the bodies we find, Anna and Elsa will get it so if you don't want to tell the truth now, this will never end!" Amanda concluded. "You think you can threaten us?!" Elsa bursted. "Yeah you think you can threaten us?!" Anna added. "You think you know who we are?!" Elsa aggressed. "Do you have any idea who we are?!" Anna aggressed too. The door opened revealing two surviving parents escorted by an officer. The Arendelle sisters looked at them in awe. "You crazy dimwit!" Anna exploded. "You think you can threaten us with these dinky jackasses?!" Elsa added. "Anna, Elsa, take it easy," said Olivia. "We should've killed you when we had the chance!" Anna and Elsa shouted at the same time. They then quickly calmed themselves down and saddened their faces. Dominick exited the room and escorted the two parents with the officer. The Arendelle sisters finally confessed to the murder of thirty-four parents. Anna and Elsa were sentenced to fifty-five years in prison. As part of the largest search in New York history, the two sisters led NYPD officers and state troopers to thirty-four grave sites in the city's snowy outskirts. Only fifteen of the victims were ever recovered.


End file.
